


young and wild

by plasticjoons



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg!woosung, he does end up as a cg at some point, idk what hajoon is, little!dojoon, little!jaehyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticjoons/pseuds/plasticjoons
Summary: hajoon just wanted to spend his day watching movies but ended up spending it with jaehyeong.





	young and wild

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this the day after i met the rose.....then i got upset and this ended up taking me two weeks to finish. i miss them. i miss JAEHYEONG!!! 
> 
> anyway, inspired by jaehyeong at my concert and hajoons 'find jeff' ig posts. title from california by the rose

today, hajoon was feeling lucky. he woke up to peace and quiet this morning meaning his annoying, 10 year old(who is actually 26) of a roommate wasn't home. don't get him wrong, dojoon is one of his best friends but god can he be loud sometimes. yesterday, the man played his guitar till 4 in the morning...and for what?? hajoon was just happy to have some peace today. peace meant getting things done quickly so hajoon could sit and watch as many movies as he could in one sitting.

it was a little after 11 in the morning when he finished cleaning up. as he began to take a seat on the couch, his phone rang loudly on the kitchen counter causing hajoon to let out an annoyed groan. the caller id showed the name of his much-less annoying but still a bit bothersome friend, woosung. he sighed and hit the green button, hoping this call would be short.

"hajoon, i need a favor." woosung started before hajoon could even open his mouth. he knew today was too good to be true. he finally had a chance to keep to himself but of course, someone had to ruin it for him. "hyung, i'm busy." he lied.

"it's about....jaehyeong." he said, quietly. "you know i'm his caregiver, right?" hajoon started to panic, he knew where this was going. "um, yeah...._why?_" he heard woosung sigh on the other line. "i have to run an errand for work and....and....i can't exactly take jaehyeong with me" he said nervously. "when i woke up this morning, he was pretty deep in his headspace and i don't think he'll come out of it anytime soon."

so maybe hajoon wasn't feeling that lucky anymore. he loved jaehyeong to death. he's been around him while he was in little space. the issue wasn't because of jae being a little, the issue was jaehyeong is extremely needy and hyper when in little space.

he once spent two hours chasing jaehyeong around an entire playground because he put something he found off the ground in his mouth then spent another two hours playing an intense game of tag.

"i know this is a lot to ask but please, could you-"

_ **"sungie!!!! sungie!!!! sungie!!!!!"** _jaehyeong suddenly yelled very close to woosung, leaving hajoon with ringing in his ears._ _

_ _"jaehyeong. that was rude, i'm on the phone with hajoon. apologize to him for yelling in his ear."_ _

_ _"jaehyeong sorry." he said quietly. "hi hajoonie." hajoon smiled, maybe seeing jaehyeong wouldn't be too bad. he hadn't seen him or woosung in a few weeks due to woosung being busy. "hey bud, what's up? guess i'll be seeing you today." he heard woosung let out a sigh of relief and an excited gasp from jaehyeong._ _

_ _ **"hajoon play!?"** _ _

_ _he laughed, "yes hyeongie. hajoon play."_ _

_ _woosung took over the phone call again, thanking him and promising him something in return then saying his goodbyes. hajoon set the phone back down on the counter and looked back at his tv which had netflix pulled up on the screen. he sighed and stood up to turn it off. _"we'll meet again one day."_ he quietly said to his tv._ _

_ _he gathered his belongings and quickly made his way to woosungs. to say he was nervous was an understatement. woosung was a fantastic caregiver, he doesn't know how his friend does it. hajoon only watched jaehyeong once and it was a breeze, granted it was only for a couple of hours which happened to be during his nap time._ _

_ _this whole age regression thing was still very new to him despite knowing about jaehyeong for a few years now. he found out one night while he was hanging out with woosung. jae came home late from a class and started crying the moment he walked through the door after having a horrible day. woosung held him for what felt like the entire night, running his fingers through the littles hair while he clutched onto his favorite stuffie with a baby blue pacifier between his lips. hajoon listened to every word woosung said to him and made sure to pull an allnighter doing research._ _

_ _hajoon let himself in the small apartment that woosung and jaehyeong both shared. it looked like something straight out of tumblr, woosung clearly did most of the decorating. jaehyeong, who claims to be more of a pinterest type of guy, once told him he blew an entire paycheck at ikea just to make their bedroom match the one he saw on some aesthetically pleasing bedroom page._ _

_ _he was greeted with the sight of a couch with cushions pulled apart and cheerios spilled all over the floor, he swore there were some in the plant next to their front door._ _

_ _"hajoon!" woosung gave him a hug and flashed a bright smile, "jaehyeong is so excited to see you. sorry about the mess, i haven't had time to pick up after him and he's not cooperating with me today. i honestly hope you have better luck with him." hajoon knows everything will go wrong but gives him a smile and nods._ _

_ _he stood outside with jaehyeongs hand in his as they waved their goodbyes to woosung. jaehyeong, of course, didn't want him to leave which started a tantrum causing him to yell and tug on woosungs arm till he finally managed to calm him down with the promise of a new plushie when he gets back. but only if he's a good boy. knowing woosung, jaehyeong could break hajoons leg and he'd still cave and buy him a plushie._ _

_ _jaehyeong pulled hajoon inside the apartment, slamming the front door and dragging him to the messy living area._ _

_ _"hajoon play!" he said, excitedly._ _

_ _hajoon had a better idea. "actually, hyeongie.....how about we clean up a little? then we'll play whatever you want! how does that sound?" he asked with a smile._ _

_ _"no! play now!" jaehyeong frowned and crossed his arms._ _

_ _patience, hajoon. patience._ _

_ _"don't you want to be a good boy for woosung when he comes back?" jaehyeong nodded quickly. "let's just pick up a few things, you can be my helper!" that was enough to convince the taller boy. they spent the next 30 minutes cleaning the mess that was made before hajoon had come over. <strike>he might have let jaehyeong eat the stale cheerios off the floor but whatever.</strike>_ _

_ _they decided to play with a cooking set, which apparently is jaehyeongs favorite thing to play with. he had his own set of food, dishes and even a fake miniature kitchen in his playroom. it was perfect for him since he really enjoyed cooking when he wasn't in little space._ _

_ _jaehyeong was currently making some sort of fake burger with a cookie in the middle of it along with too many pieces of fake lettuce. big jaehyeong would be absolutely disappointed but little jae seems to be enjoying himself. hajoon sat patiently on the floor, waiting for him to bring him food. "chef, no rush but are you almost done?" he asked. the little then sat four plates of food on the floor in front of hajoon with a large smile on his face. the meal consisted of 2 slices of pizza, that weird burger contraption that was made earlier, eggs, bacon and 4 pieces of bread. he's so glad this is all fake food._ _

_ _"hajoon like??"_ _

_ _he proceeded to fake eat his food, nodding. "ah! chef, it's delicious! thank you for the meal!" jaehyeong smiled proudly, taking his plates back to the kitchen. "don't forget to wash the dishes!"_ _

_ _jaehyeong fake washed his dishes then began to get bored._ _

_ _hajoon hoped he was getting tired, woosung didn't tell him when nap time was. he was proven wrong when jaehyeong jumped up and ran out of the room. hajoon sighed and stood up. "jaehyeong!" he shouted, chasing after him._ _

_ _jaehyeong continued to run around the house for several minutes, leaving hajoon chasing him while out of breath. "j-jaehyeong. jaehyeong _PLEASE._" he stopped in the middle of the hallway to catch his breath and heard jaehyeong stop running. "jaehyeong?"_ _

_ _next thing you know, jaehyeong starts playing a game of hide and seek. at least he's not running anymore._ _

_ _"ah..jaehyeong...come on now. where did you go?" he yelled. jaehyeong peeked his head from his hiding spot to look at hajoon, letting out a quiet giggle then quickly covering his mouth and hid once again. hajoon turned around and investigated where the giggle came from. "i heard you!"_ _

_ _he continued his search for the missing boy for twenty minutes. jaehyeong was found in the corner of him and woosungs shared bedroom, hidden behind a chair. hajoon made sure to take a photo of the brown-haired boy's head peeking from the chair to send to woosung later._ _

_ _jaehyeong frowned, pouting his lips and letting out a whine. he crawled out from behind the chair, slowly standing on his two feet. "aw, are you sad that i found you?" jae nodded. "well, if i had never found you....i wouldn't have anyone to share my snacks with. i'd be really sad."_ _

_ _"no sad!! hajoon happy!!" jaehyeong jumped onto him, hugging him tightly. he pulled away and took hajoons hand. "hajoon happy??"_ _

_ _hajoon smiled at him. "yes. hajoon is very happy. let's get you a snack."_ _

_ _when he decided to watch jaehyeong today, he expected chaos. did jae make a mess? of course he did. was he whining a lot? yes. but did hajoon have a bad time? **absolutely not.** he wishes he could watch jaehyeong or have more play dates with him. he isn't a little himself obviously, but being in the company of him brought him so much joy. he loves seeing his friend happy and enjoying life away from the stressful world they live in. seeing how jaehyeong acted today just shows how much stress he's been in lately. he'll be making a mental note to visit more often._ _

_ _"hajoonie, why are you staring at me? sungie says it's not good to stare." jaehyeong asked with a mouth full of goldfish. not the best idea for a snack, he's managed to get crumbs all over the floor._ _

_ _hajoon blushed, getting knocked out of his own thoughts. "and he's right. it's also not good to talk with your mouth full." he took a clean napkin from the counter and wiped jaehyeongs face, free of crumbs. "let's watch some cartoons now, yeah? we can color till woosung comes back. i'm sure you miss him." jaehyeong jumped up from his seat and gave hajoon another hug, this boy really loved giving him hugs._ _

_ _"thank you joonie!! i love you!!"_ _

_ _he swore he was going to melt right there in front of jaehyeong._ _

_ _their evening was a breeze. they both sat on the floor, coloring various animals and cartoons. jaehyeong even drew a picture of him and hajoon holding hands. technically it was a picture of two stick figures holding hands but if it was him and jaehyeong, then it was him and jaehyeong!!_ _

_ _woosung came home a few hours later. the younger man shot up and jumped onto the elder. "sungie!! i missed you!!!"_ _

_ _woosung laughed and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "i missed you too baby, i hope you were good today!"_ _

_ _"he pretty hyper today but overall he was really good! he warmed up to me quickly. i think i'm attached now." he joked._ _

_ _"you and dojoon are welcome to come over anytime. jaehyeong could use another playdate with dojoon!"_ _

_ _hajoons eyes widened, "hold on, _**ANOTHER playdate?** am i missing something here?"__ _

_ _ _woosung covered his mouth, turning red. "i...uh...yeah..well..." he began to stutter, "jaehyeong....let's...uh get you in bed it's late. yeah, say goodbye to hajoon." jaehyeong nodded and said his goodbyes(of course, he couldn't leave without giving hajoon a hug and millions of kisses)_ _ _

_ _ _he sat on the couch in shock, what did woosung mean by another playdate? has he been blind??? yeah dojoon was a little hyper and maybe he had a bit of s child-like mind......but...there was no way. he heard the sound of a door quietly shut and looked up at woosung, waiting for an explanation. "are you gonna talk now or are you busy finding your way out of this conversation?"_ _ _

_ _ _"hajoon...it's really none of my business..."_ _ _

_ _ _"it seems like nobody wants to tell me anything nowadays. dojoon is literally my roommate. why hasn't he mentioned this to me?"_ _ _

_ _ _"its not my place to tell you anything. all i ask is that you don't force it out of him. i made a mistake saying anything. i honestly thought you knew."_ _ _

_ _ _how would he know? they've been roommates for ages. it's never even crossed his mind. hajoon went home that night confused but more frustrated._ _ _

_ _ _what kind of little would dojoon be?_ _ _

_ _ _for jaehyeong, it depended on the day. sometimes he was loud and hyper. sometimes he was quiet and remained calm._ _ _

_ _ _he didnt even want to imagine how rowdy dojoon would be._ _ _

_ _ _hajoon stepped foot to a surprising scene. all the questions he had were definitely answered upon looking at dojoon in their living room._ _ _

_ _ _the elder was laying on the couch, a cartoon playing in the background as he played with a lion plushie that hajoon swore he saw once, but dojoon had said it wasn't his. that liar._ _ _

_ _ _he had to admit though, it was a cute sight. dojoon wore his favorite(and also hajoons favorite) maroon sweater with a pair of black shorts underneath. hajoon really just wanted to smother him with kisses, he was that adorable._ _ _

_ _ _his thoughts were interrupted when dojoon had made eye contact with him. he jumped up quickly and turned off the tv then putting the plushie under the cushion(dojoon made a mental note to apologize to him for stuffing him under the cushion. plushies have feelings too!)_ _ _

_ _ _"h-hajoon!" he said, surprised. "what are you doing here?"_ _ _

_ _ _hajoon chuckled, "well....i live here you know. i pay rent." dojoon blushed. "oh right. yeah. um. well. goodnight." he took the plushie and hid it behind his back, standing up and bowing at hajoon then making his way to his room. hajoon gently took his hand and looked at him softly. "it's okay." dojoon removed himself from his grip, confused. "what's okay? i don't know what you're talking about." hajoon took his hand again and pulled him to the kitchen. "what are you doing?" he asked._ _ _

_ _ _dojoon was even more confused once the younger poured him a glass of chocolate milk and placed it on the counter._ _ _

_ _ _"hajo-"_ _ _

_ _ _"i already know." he interrupted._ _ _

_ _ _he looked down at the glass on the counter and held the plushie that he hid behind his back even tighter. "how? who told you? please don't hate me. god, please don't kick me out either."_ _ _

_ _ _hajoon raised his eyebrows, “what? why would i kick you out?”_ _ _

_ _ _dojoon wanted to cry, in fact, he did start crying. he dropped his small lion plushie and rubbed the tears from his face. he never thought he’d have this conversation with his best friend. they’d been roommates for so long now, he had been good at hiding this from him. hajoon embraced himself around the elder, holding him tightly and allowing him to cry on his shoulder. “it’s alright. i’m here.” he said quietly, going into caregiver mode for the second time that day. _ _ _

_ _ _the blonde wiped the tears from the littles face and took his hands, “you know, i just came from seeing jaehyeong. i watched him today.” he smiled. dojoons face lit up at the sound of jaehyeongs name. _ _ _

_ _ _“woosung suggested a play date with the two of you. does that sound fun?” dojoon nodded. hajoon bent down to pick up the fallen plushie and placed it back into his hands. he took in a deep breath, “do you...um..by any chance have a caregiver? obviously you don’t have to answer. if you do, we could invite them ov-”_ _ _

_ _ _“i don’t,” he responded, sadly. dojoon had always been by himself. he hung out with woosung and jaehyeong from time to time, but that was really it. all of his things were in the top shelf of his closet which was always pulled out once hajoon was asleep. “unless you want to volunteer.” he jokes._ _ _

_ _ _“well, i actually wanted to ask you about that..”_ _ _

_ _ _“i was joking!” he exclaimed. _“you don’t have to! i mean, granted..i’ve been dying to have one but you really don’t have to be my caregiver. i’ll find one eventually. besides, we’re best friends! i wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable. i love what we have right now and i can’t even begin to imagine what i’d do to myself if i ruined our friendship.”_ he continued to ramble on and on or what felt like ages for the other boy. dojoon had a bad habit of talking too much when he was nervous. it was cute but it got irritating after a while._ _ _

_ _ _“okay. first of all. BREATHE. if i had an issue with it, i wouldn’t be talking to you right now. it would be an honor to be your caregiver.” he smiled. _ _ _

_ _ _they spent their night with cuddles and laughter. hajoon never thought he’d end up as a caregiver, but at least that meant he got to spend more time with dojoon and his other two best friends. and of course, hajoon made sure to set up that playdate for jaehyeong and dojoon._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i have a jaesung au going on rn if u wanna check it out ,, twt is @plasticjoons  
curiouscat: parclassicc
> 
> i miss the rose


End file.
